


Remembering her

by BeyondTheAngst



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Parent Kratos (God of War), Reminiscing, he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondTheAngst/pseuds/BeyondTheAngst
Summary: Kratos remembers one of the few times in his life he was truly happy.





	Remembering her

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction and since I just finished the new God of War game so I figured I'd write something for that.  
> Also yes it's short.  
>  
> 
> (Constructive feedback is definitely welcome)

Kratos rubbed at his eyes the urge to close his eyes and fall asleep becoming harder to resist. But sleeping leads to dreaming and in his experience dreams serve as a vivid reminder of the monster he used to be, a monster he new all to well still resided within him. Constantly threatening to bubble to the service at the slightest push.

Almost against his will his eyes drooped shut the ambient noise guiding him towards a deep slumber.

Kratos found himself else where he was dreaming, he new that much, the smell of wildflowers caused him to jerk his head up. His eyes widened in shock at the woman before him her back was turned but her fiery red hair was unmistakable, "Faye" his voice only just above a whisper. 

She turned around in her arms was a small baby no bigger than his hand "isn't he perfect?" Faye asked her green eyes looking up to meet his dark brown ones "yes" he replied smiling ever so slightly "he is"

His eyes slowly opened his back resting against the same tree he had been sat against, the sun had begun to rise over the horizon. He slowly turned his head to find Atreus resting resting his head on his shoulder snoring quietly, Kratos gently nudged at the boy's side. 

The boy awoke slowly pushing away slightly "Father is everything ok" he asked slowly looking up at his Father "We need to move soon boy" Kratos replied his voice sounded calmer and more relaxed than usual, Atreus couldn't help but notice this change from his usual mood. "Are you ok Father?" Atreus asked Kratos turned to face the boy sat next to him "yes Atreus I'm fine he replied smiling slightly. 

Atreus's eyes widened slightly "was that a smile" Atreus asked genuinely surprised by the brief display of happiness from his perpetually somber Father. His smile didn't falter as he wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him into a tight hug which the boy gladly returned "I love you Father" Atreus whispered Kratos eyes widened slightly at that "I love you too" he replied sinking into the hug "I Love you too" he repeated again.


End file.
